Caer a tu lado (Drabble)
by LadySvart
Summary: [Steve x Bucky] [Drabble] Steve ha hallado a Bucky, pero Bucky se siente abrumado por las sensaciones que provoca Steve en él. Está desconcertado, está a punto de caer y teme a lo que se desata en su interior.


_**Summary:**_  
 _[Steve x Bucky] [Drabble]_  
 _Steve ha hallado a Bucky, pero Bucky_ _se siente abrumado por_ _las sensaciones que provoca Steve en él. Está desconcertado, está a punto de caer y teme a lo que se desata en su interior._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión :D_

 ** _Notas del fanfic:_**  
 _Este fanfic ha sido escrito para concurso de drabbles de la sensual página "A mi también me gusta el Stucky" ( stevebuckyforever)_  
 _Déjenme sus tomatazos en los reviews :3_

* * *

 **Caer a tu lado.**

El color abandonó su rostro y la sorpresa se plasmó en cada una de sus facciones. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

Steve permanecía ante él, mirándolo con aquellos impávidos y penetrantes ojos azules.

Esta persecución debía terminar. No tenía sentido que Steve lo buscara con tanto ahínco. La verdad, aquella que al parecer Steve se negaba a aceptar, era que Bucky se había ido, había muerto hace mucho en su interior. En él ya no quedaba nada de lo que fue. ¿Quién era él ahora? No era nadie, era un fantasma sin memorias, sin pasado, sin algo a lo que aferrarse, completamente vulnerable a las perceptibles estocadas de las emociones, las cuales acometían una y otra vez contra él.

Steve seguramente debió de seguirlo durante meses para poder hallarlo en ese remoto pueblecillo europeo. ¿Por qué tenía que buscarlo? ¿No entendía que toda esperanza ya estaba perdida? Hubiera valorado que Steve se diera por vencido, porque ahora más que nunca su presencia le perturbaba. Su mirada dolía y aún así Steve permaneció viéndolo con intensidad, hablándole sin palabras a través de aquella diáfana mirada, resquebrajando sus defensas, demoliendo los muros que intentaba volver a proyectar a su alrededor.

Quería irse, alejarse de esa mirada, de esa voz, de ese rostro que lo miraba suplicante, aquel rostro que estaba seguro de haber visto durante décadas en el sopor de sus sueños. Temía a aquello que, siendo desconocido, le resultaba tan familiar.

\- Tenemos que hablar -dijo Steve finalmente, rompiendo el silencio con voz suave.

Al oír aquella voz, dio un paso atrás. Tenía que irse, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar su presencia. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras. Recuerdos que se negaban a aparecer en su memoria pero que brillaban por su ausencia. No podía continuar con esto. Se alejó de Steve y se dirigió a la salida con paso firme.

\- Por favor, Bucky, no te vayas -suplicó Steve mientras lo seguía, a poca distancia de la salida.

\- ¡No me llames así! -Gritó Bucky en un arrebato, girándose para mirar a Steve. Tenía que dejarle en claro la situación, tenía que hacerle entender que era tiempo de abandonar la pelea- No soy él. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! -decía enérgicamente a la vez que se acercaba a Steve-. Él está muerto. No encontrarás a tu amigo en mí, entiéndelo. Solo vete ya y déjame en paz.

\- No puedo creerlo, no puedo renunciar. No cuando se trata de ti.

\- ¡Olvida a Bucky! ¡Él ya te olvidó! Ahora nada será como antes.

Bucky vio el dolor plasmado en el rostro de Steve al decir aquellas palabras. La culpa lo embargó y permaneció en silencio, mientras Steve levantó la mirada, empañada en lágrimas que se rehusaba a derramar, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Tú crees que solo busco que recuerdes lo que vivimos juntos? No te busco solo por las memorias -Steve se le acercó lentamente, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de Bucky, quien permanecía inmóvil, en silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada-. Sé que eres más que solo eso. Lo que busco está aquí -dijo a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre el pecho de Bucky, señalándole su corazón-.

Bucky se sobresaltó ante el contacto. Steve al darse cuenta intentó retirar su mano, pero, inimaginablemente, la mano de Bucky la sostuvo en su lugar.

Bucky debió marcharse mientras pudo, pero ahora era tarde. La tormenta bajo su piel se desataba y ya no se controlaría por más tiempo. Sucumbía, y si debía caer, caería a su lado, porque valdría la pena.

Así selló su destino, con un beso en la oscuridad.


End file.
